Two's Company, Four's an Orgy
by Awake-the-Dark
Summary: The Shield work so well together they're completely in sync. Hardly surprising then that they all fall for the same girl. But is Meg interested in any of them? And even if she is, whoever will she pick? The mantra of bros before hos is about to be tested to the limit.


**Chapter 1**

**_Dean_**

Tall, handsome and these days in increasingly great shape the blond man glanced around the airport lounge and saw someone that he recognized. Brightening at his luck he dumped his hand luggage onto the floor, collapsed down into one of the lounge chairs and flashed her a practiced but genuine smile.

"Fuck the world that gives us to six o clocks in one day. What time did you get to bed?"

His chosen company was tall for a woman and leggy as a racehorse. She also had a spill of platinum hair that reached right down to her ass but Dean could not really add that to her positive features that morning: greasy as it was, slapped back into a scruffy ponytail and covered with a Nike baseball cap. Sliding her shades down a perfect nose Meghan Rossi peered blearily back at him through bloodshot eyes surrounded by a panda effect of smeared black eyeliner and mascara. Still a positive, Dean decided judiciously when said eyes were a shocking indigo and seemed soft as pansies. She cleared her throat and the lingering traces of a southern drawl emerged so hoarse and roughened with cigarettes and whisky that Dean winced in sympathy.

"Three?"

She hazarded a guess and fixed him with the sort of look he was fully accustomed to getting from women: lusty, determined and over-spilling with desperate need. "Is that coffee?"

Dean gave a short bark of laughter. Should have known that she wouldn't suddenly want to jump his bones after two months of hitting on her in a fairly determined manner. Holding out his bucket-sized paper cup he watched as she took a gulp, grimaced and then dived in for more.

"What is it about you macho meatheads that think milk is for pussies?"

She asked pitifully, long eyelashes batting in a way that made it impossible for Dean to take offence at her phrasing.

"It is for pussies."

He retorted. "Milk, sugar and hazelnut syrup."

"Vanilla."

She corrected him, eyes rolling in bliss at the thought. "Jesus wept: if only I could face the thought of going to Starbucks without hurling."

Silently Dean rummaged in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out the two sachets of sugar that the cashier had pressed upon him. Meg looked at him like he was God, Santa and Travis Fimmel all rolled into one. He smirked.

"Still a meathead?"

Tearing the packets open and dumping them into the coffee Meg stirred the black liquid briskly with one long, purple-taloned finger and gave him the sort of smile that would have made a teenage boy come in his pants from fifty paces. Deepening her southern accent until it trickled like honey into his ears and from there magically jumped straight to his cock she purred,

"My hero."

Before sliding lower down the armchair, propping her feet on his luggage and pulling her cap down lower over her eyes with a sigh of satisfaction.

"So what did you get up to last night?"

Dean asked; faintly gleeful at getting her to himself for a while. A delicate and ladylike snort was his only reply and peering at her in growing disbelief he realized that she had fallen asleep. Oh yeah he was her real fucking hero! So damn heroic that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

* * *

Meg Rossi was better known as Estella Sixx and a Diva of some two years. Two months ago Dean had set eyes on her decided that he wanted her in the worst way. Going about it cautiously because no woman welcomed the fact that she was only ever going to be a one-night stand and that was all Dean was interested in he was honestly shocked when she didn't respond to his signals. So he upgraded from signals to a flat-out proposition. And she had fucking _laughed_ at him!

"Welcome to the WWE, honey."

She had drawled with an amused smile. "And the three heart breaking truths of reality. We don't get paid like movie stars, the locker room is more political than congress and finally the number one aim of a Diva is not to leap onto a wrestler's dick at the first opportunity."

Dean's lips had curved into a crooked grin.

"Ouch."

He said mournfully. "My inner fourteen year old is fucking destroyed."

Meg laughed and patted his bicep sympathetically. Dean was utterly helpless but to flex his muscle against her hand and he had to suffer the amusement flash through her pansy eyes.

"Let me buy you a drink to make up for it; and just to show we're still friends I'll drink one with you."

She offered cheerfully and then her eyes developed a wicked glint. "Just how devastated _is_ your inner fourteen year old? Are we talking beer or hard liquor here?"

Dean found himself grinning. He had female friends, of course he fucking did but due to a highly dysfunctional upbringing by his mother he was aware that his overall relationship with women might be a bit… off. The immediate fascination with this one was unexpected and not entirely welcome but then again he'd never met one that looked like an angel, talked like a trucker and drank like a sailor. It was an intoxicating blend.

"Heineken."

He replied; wanting to put her in her place and felt the colour rush to his cheeks with her amusement intensified to a low, gleeful chuckle. "But I _will_ ask you again."

Meg Rossi gave him a look that said he was endlessly entertaining to her and pressing her hand to his arm again she leant in close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I know."

She breathed and Dean felt himself grow hard as quantum psychics when the combination of warm breath, erogenous zone and her mingled scent of wine and jasmine perfume teased his nostrils. "I _will_ turn you down again. But I'll buy you a whisky."

And with a final laugh she spun away towards the bar: platinum hair swinging like a peep show over a high, round ass lovingly encased in black denim. Dean gazed at her and felt the ache in his balls echoed by an odd sensation in his chest.

"Fuck me; in six months she'll be broke and I'll be an alcoholic."

* * *

**_Seth_**

"Hey man."

Seth greeted cheerfully at the chaotic - and arguably most charismatic – member of the Shield. Dean was slumped in a chair trying to check out the cleavage of the leggy blonde asleep beside him. Seth wondered why that was _all_ he was doing until he recognised her. Meg Rossi had an indies background that rivalled their own. The way she worked a ring was a thing of beauty but if the rumours about her MMA hobby were true then a man putting uninvited hands on her was in for a whole world of pain. And Seth believed they were true. They'd ended up in the same gym a few times and just like him she worked out like perfection was a place that could be pedalled to on an exercise bike. If the way his friend was gawking at her was any indication then she was only about five minutes away.

"Yo."

Dean mumbled. Seth grinned.

"Don't tell me you're still going at it? Didn't she have to do shots of absinthe with you last night? A couple more rejections and you'll be knocking back neat ethanol."

"Funny."

Dean drawled, flipping him the bird and Seth laughed. Settling down at right angles to them he unzipped his bag and pulled out the carton of organic coconut water he'd bought from the store around the corner from their hotel coming back from his early morning run. He didn't normally drink to excess and last night had been brutal on his hydration. He split it open and took a deep drink.

"Ahhhh…"

He moaned: eyes fluttering closed as he felt the liquid hit his parched cells.

"They should hire you for commercials."

A voice interrupted his reverie; touched with humour. "A sound like that and sales will shoot up into the millions. You have a positively _filthy_ moan, Mr Rollins."

Eyes snapping open and blood rushing to his cheeks Seth realised that Meg was now awake and watching him with interest. Blushing like a schoolboy he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Ahhh… thank you."

Indigo eyes creasing with amusement Meg nodded gravely.

"You're more than welcome. Is it really as good as it seems?"

Seth could have smacked his head into the wall. A woman that worked out like Meg Rossi did, last night had to have been as rare for her as it had been for him. Of course she was thirsty! And here he was drinking in front of her like the biggest dumbass on the planet. Immediately his hand shot out, the carton clenched in his long fingers.

"Have some!"

"What a gentleman."

She said softly. Their fingers brushed when she took the carton from him and the resulting spark of sensation ran straight down his arm and all the way down his spine. Tipping her head back as she took a drink her pale hair rippled down her slender back like a waterfall. The way her throat worked as she swallowed had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Seth also swallowed: convulsively. Since being in a long tern relationship with his girlfriend Leighla there had been women along the way that had tempted him. None of them made them want to take hold of her and trace the path of that water with his tongue. Just at that moment _her_ tongue peeped out; lapping at the lip of the carton to catch the last drops just like a cat with some cream or… or a tongue lapping up something quite different. Seth's hands flexed involuntarily: the image of them tangling in her thick, pale hair and guiding her mouth down to his cock so intense that it almost hurt to stop himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He had a girlfriend. When the WWE started bringing in the money she was going to be his wife! Flipping open his cell phone case he looked at the photo that was his wallpaper; taken during a day at the beach when they stilled lived in Florida. Leighla in a bronze bikini, skin gleaming with oil. He'd posted it on Instagram and had hundreds of guys telling him what a lucky bastard he was. Frantic heart rate calming slowly Seth took a slow and measured breath and banished all thoughts of Meg on her knees in front of him. Over her shoulder he happened to catch Dean's eye: seeing the amusement, mockery and wry acknowledgement in the stormy blue depths. Seth looked hastily away. Not for a single second did he want his friend thinking that he too was chasing after this woman like a puppy after a meaty treat.

"_My name is Seth Rollins, and I'm a puppy…_" Out of all the seats on the plane why, why, why did they have to put her on the one next to him? They were sharing a row of three with Meg nearest the window, Seth in the middle and Roman on the aisle and round about the time Meg curled up like a kitten, rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep Seth was about ready to beg to big Samoan to swap places. And Roman probably _would_ have, that was the thing! Cheerfully would have and reduced Seth to sitting in the aisle seat seething with jealousy for six hours while his muscular and devastatingly handsome stable mate got to have _his_ arm brushing against her full breasts and _his_ thigh pressing against hers. Meg sighed in her sleep and half turned so that her knee slid slightly over his. Aw man, he was only human! And if he was going to marry Leighla in the next year or so then he should go into that without regrets, right? And not sliding his hand higher and higher up Meg Rossi's perfect thigh until she made that breathy sigh for quite a different reason would be the biggest regret of his life. Sorry Dean: I know they say bros before hos but if I don't have this woman I'm going to explode.

* * *

**_Roman_**

Walking out into the cool spring sunshine of Toronto Roman stretched until his spine crackled and tightened the band holding back his long, black hair. Picking up the keys from the car rental they were headed towards the car park when Dean hissed a breath in through his teeth.

"Hey Rossi!"

He yelled, obnoxiously loud. "Did security take all this time to sort through your collection of vibrators?"

It would have been excusable for her to blush scarlet and/ or burst into tears and run away. Instead Meg gave him a cool, lazy grin.

"Oh no honey, not when I slipped them into your case along with your collection of dildos and butt plugs before the flight."

Roman grinned. He liked Meg. Her sassy mouth reminded him of the women in his family.

"Hey Meg."

His deep voice rumbled in his chest. "Want to ride with us to the arena? We've got plenty of space."

Dean brightened.

"You know you've always wanted to get into a back seat with me."

"Little boy, a guy who brags so much about his skills in the back seat is the one least worth getting into one with."

"You keep on believing that if it helps you sleep at night."

Dean replied with a smirk, simultaneously drawing his hand down over his crotch and making the denim pull tighter lest she maintain the terrible image of anything about him being little. Meg laughed softly, adopting a look of wide-eyed and terrified fascination that had Dean both grinning and turning faintly pink.

"I'll load your case into the boot, Meg."

Seth interrupted the banter and stepping slightly in front of Dean to block him front sight. "Are you going to the gym once we check in? I was going to."

Meg murmured something in response and Roman watched in bemusement as his friends were so busy trying to get ahead of each other that they both ended up in the back seat and left Meg standing outside. Opening the passenger door for her Roman gave an elaborate bow.

"M'Lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

She replied, white teeth flashing as she put her hand on his hip and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Closing the door after her Roman slid into the driving seat.

"Raw, here we come!"

He drawled as two pairs of eyes completely opposite in colour but identical in outraged fury glowered at him from the back.

* * *

"So who was that guy I saw you with last night?"

Roman asked when they were doing a steady eighty on the freeway. He flashed her a grin. "You looked cosy. Meggy has a boyfriend."

Laughing, she socked him lightly on the arm.

"Tall? Wavy auburn hair? That was Tommy. Not a boyfriend."

Remembering the way the guy had moulded his hands around his ass and pulled her up against his crotch Roman was genuinely surprised.

"No? Does he know that?"

Meg rummaged through her bag to dig out a packet of gum. Taking a piece she popped it into her mouth, offered him one and then tossed the packet into the back for Dean and Seth.

"I don't do boyfriends. I don't start anything with deception, either. Tommy knows where we stand and he didn't go into it thinking he could change my mind."

"You don't "do" boyfriends?"

Roman asked in amusement. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that it'll be a cold day in hell before I get married or have kids."

She replied, propping her head on her hand and watching him with warm indigo eyes. "And I like my own space so living with someone is out. That's what everything leads to, right? And like I said I don't want to deceive anyone that they might change my mind. So I don't have boyfriends."

"What _do_ you have?"

Taking his eyes off the road sounded like a really bad idea but Roman found them flicking back to her again and again as her lips curved upwards.

"Picking up random guys doesn't do it for me."

She replied. "Makes me feel kind of dirty if I'm honest. But a woman has needs. So what I have are lovers. Friends with benefits."

Her eyes glittered. "Fuck buddies. No strings attached: no commitment, no hassle. Just uncomplicated, primal pleasure."

Roman felt her eyes on him and as potent as her words were they were nothing on what those eyes were broadcasting.

"Things can have a nasty habit of getting complicated whatever your intentions when you start out."

He said carefully. She shrugged.

"I pick my friends very carefully."

"Married?"

He made an effort to control his voice and sound vaguely curious. Her eyes half closed.

"Well now, a married lover is highly unlikely to ever leave his wife as thousands of naïve girls have found out. So I guess a married lover would suit me down to the ground if I ignored the moral issue."

For a moment storm grey eyes met indigo and sparks seemed to spit between them. Roman drew his tongue over his full lower lip.

"Your plan seems extremely practical. Isn't it the height of practicality to say what the wife doesn't know, won't hurt her?"

By now Roman had completely forgotten about his best friends riding in the back and listening in complete silence to this conversation. There was just him and Meg Rossi: stunningly beauty, everything sexy and sensual and most importantly right _here_. Pensacola, Florida and the home he shared with his wife and daughter was a very, very long way away. Meg Rossi was everything that he wanted and needed. She watched him: those killer eyes an almost tangible weight against his skin.

"You are a very practical man, Roman."

She murmured. Glancing quickly at her his hand moved to shift gears and his fingers grazed her knee. He saw her breath catch: her pupils dilating.

"We understand each other."

He replied.

* * *

**Yeek! Such a long time since I've posted anything. Apologies to you all, especially the people that have sent me messages and reviews while I've been gone. I really hope that you like this. I had an idea to do something a little different!**


End file.
